worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Harv
Harv is an agent that worked for Lightning McQueen before he received a new team. He is portrayed as a strict figure that does not allow any nonsense, often scolding his clients if they try to focus on anything other than racing. Never seen on-screen, McQueen speaks to Harv via his speakerphone in Cars when he and Mack are on route to the tiebreaker race, and again when Mack is in Radiator Springs to pick up McQueen. Consequently, little is known of Harv's character except that he threatened to fire Mack if he didn't get McQueen into his trailer. Portrayals *Jeremy Piven – English (United States of America), Cars *Jeremy Clarkson – English (United Kingdom), Cars *Ricardo Tejedo - Spanish (Mexico), Cars *Wojciech Wysocki – Polish, Cars Quotes *"Is this Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest racing machine?" - Cars *"Is that the world's fastest racing machine?" - Cars *"Kid, I'm over here!" - Cars Names in other languages Trivia *Harv is the first character in the Cars series to be only heard on the phone. The second one is Candice's Daddy in Cars: Race-O-Rama. *Although the car is not seen in the movie, Jeremy Clarkson argues that Harv is a 1979 Ford Granada Ghia, while Jeremy Piven said that he is a 1996 Oldsmobile. *Since Harv is voiced by Jeremy Piven in the U.S. and Jeremy Clarkson in the U.K., some of his lines are different in the different versions (although the DVD and Blu-ray subtitles in the U.K. still show the lines in the U.S.). **When he says "And it is such an honor to be your agent that it almost hurts me to take ten percent of your winnings and merchandising and ancillary rights in perpetuity anyway. What a race! Huh, champ?! I did-- I didn't see it, but I heard you were great." in the U.S., he says "And it is such an honor to be your agent, it almost hurts me to take ten percent of your winnings. And merchandising and ancillary rights in perpetuity anyway. What a race, superstar, I mean, I didn't actually see it, but I heard you were great." in the U.K. **When he says "I'm doing great! You're everywhere, baby, radio, TV, the papers! You can't buy this kind of publicity! What do you need me for?! That's just a figure of speech by the way you signed a contract. Where are you?! I can't even find you on my GPS." in the U.S., he says "I'm doing great, you're everywhere, radio, TV, papers, you can't buy this kind of publicity, what do you need me for?! Uh oh, that is just a figure of speech obviously I mean, you did sign a contract, but where are you?! I can't even find you on my sat nav!" in the U.K. Also, he says some of it faster in the U.K. than in the U.S. **When he says "Kid, I'm over here!" in the U.S., "Kid" is changed to "Oi!" in the U.K. **When he says "Listen, they're giving you 20 tickets for the tiebreaker thing in Cali." in the U.S., he also says "uh" between "you" and "20" in the U.K. as well as replacing "the" with "this" and "Cali" with "LA". **When he says "You shoot me the names. You let Harv rock it for you, alright, baby?" in the U.S., he says "Just give me the names and Harv will sort everything out for you, okay, mate?" in the U.K. **Harv starts the line "OK, I get it, Mr. Popular." sooner in the U.K. than in the U.S. along with saying "OK" for two seconds in the U.K. **When he says "You gotta break bread with your mishpocheh here." in the U.S., he says "I mean, we're family, let's break some bread." in the U.K. **When he says "OK, I gotta jump, kid. L-Let me know how it goes. I'm out." in the U.S., he says "Yeah, yeah, whatever, listen, I'll take care, mate, I gotta go, bye!" in the U.K. **When he says "Yeah, that's great, kid, playtime is over, pal." in the U.S., he says "Yeah, yeah, that's great, but listen, mate, playtime is over." in the U.K. **When he says "You've gotta get to Cali, pronto! Just get out of Radiation Stinks now, or Dinoco is history, you hear me?" in the U.S., he says "You've gotta get to LA, pronto, just get out of Radiation Stinks now or Dinoco is history, seriously!" in the U.K. **When he says "No, no, wait, where are you going?! Get in the trailer, baby! Kid, you wa... You want a bigger trailer?!" in the U.S., he says "No, no, no, no, hey, wait, where are you going?! Get in the trailer!" in the U.K. **When he says "Come on, kid, get in the trailer. That's it. That's right, kid, let's go!" in the U.S., he says "Come on, mate, get in the trailer. That's it, mate, well done, that's right." in the U.K. Gallery HarvCars1.jpg harvvv.jpg|Harv talking to Lightning McQueen pl:Harv pt-br:Harv ru:Гарв Category:Characters Category:Cars